five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:ShadowBonnie Bunny/Mini opowiadanie - Prawda wyjdzie na jaw.
Cześć! O grze Five Nights at Freddy dowiedziałam się całkiem niedawno, jednak bardzo mnie ona zainspirowała. Myślę, że całkiem dobrze znam jej fabułę. W związku z tym postanowiłam napisać parę mini opowiadań, niekoniecznie nawiązujących do siebie. Z góry przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne i językowe, które z pewnością będę popełniać. :) Pierwsze opowiadanie zacznę pisać prawdopodobnie w lipcu. Siedziałam tam już dwie godziny. W pomieszczeniu było parno, a na scenie występowały roboty, do których garnęły się dzieci. Na ścianach wisiały plakaty i rysunki. Z sufitu zwisały kolorowe serpentyny i balony. Widok ten cieszył oczy, jednak atmosfera zabijała cały jego urok. Byłam na przyjęciu urodzinowym brata dziewczyny mojego byłego i próbowałam zrozumieć, po co mnie tu ściągnęła ta wiedźma. Szczególnie po awantórze, jaką zrobiłam im kilka dni temu. Nie znałam prawie nikogo z obecnych. Młodzież piła napoje, jadła fast foody i głośno rozmawiała. Dzieciaki lampiły się na grającego na gitarze królika i śpiewającego niedźwiedzia, lub słuchała historyjek lisa pirata. Dorośli pilnowali ich, w większości sącząc kawę lub herbatę. A ja? Stałam sobie przy wejściu do jadalni zerkając co jakiś czas na scenę. Po prostu nudziłam się. Po chwili dziewczyna mojego byłego, Zoe, odeszła od swej świty (lalunie godne jej samej) siedzącej w kącie pomieszczenia i podeszła do mnie z kubkiem coli w ręku. - No i jak się bawisz, Amy? - spytała kąśliwie. - Bardzo dobrze. - odpowiedziałam z udaną słodyczą. - Taa, nudna impreza, ale brat kocha to miejsce. - Po co mnie zaprosiłaś, co? - spytałam. - Żebyś się ponudziła. Myślałaś, że wybaczę ci tamto? - spytała, zerkając zalotnie na przechodzącego obok nas ochroniarza. - Naprawdę, nie wiem co Mark w tobie widzi. - Piękną dziewczynę, którą ty nie jesteś. - Raczej puszczalską. - odgryzłam się, ale zaraz tego pożałowałam. Zoe zmarszczyła brwi. - Zawsze brakowało ci luzu. Masz, napij się, to cię rozkręci. - powiedziała podsuwając mi kolę pod nos. - Nie, dzięki. - zerknęłam na napój z niesmakiem. - Pij. I tak staniesz się atrakcją dnia. - warknęła i na siłę przechyliła kubek, Którego zawartość częściowo trafiła na moją bluzę. - Zwariowałaś?! - krzyknęłam. - Pij. Może mam ci w tym pomóc? Zrezygnowana wypiłam wszystko. Nie poczółam niczego dziwnego. - Oby ci zaszkodziła. - powiedziała Zoe i odeszła. ,, Świnia" pomyślałam. Cieszyłam się, że nic mi nie jest. Zoe pewnie chciała mnie tylko nastraszyć. Jednak przeliczyłam się. Po niecałej godzinie zaczęło mnie mdlić. Usiadłam na krześle. Odgłosy dobiegające zewsząd stały się okropnym hałasem. Po chwili zemdlałam. + + + + + Obudziłam się i na starcie walnęłam w coś głową. Wokół było ciemno. Panowała kompletna cisza. Zdezorjentowana zamachałam rękoma. Trafiły na luźno wiszący materiał. Powoli wysunęłam za niego głowę. Okazało się, że leżałam pod stołem. I... zaraz zaraz! Nadal byłam w pizzerii ,, Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza". Na dodatek w środku nocy. Zerknęłam na swój podśwetlany zegarek, który wskazywał 12:35. Powoli wstałam i rozejżałam się. Byłam w jadalni. Dekoracje wciąż zajmowały swoje miejsce. Po chwili doszłam do wniosku, że: Zoe i jej kumpele wepchnęły mnie pod stół, powiedziały innym, że wyszłam i bawiły się dalej, a na koniec zostawiły. Sprzątano tu powierzchownie i nikt nie zaglądał pod stoły. Pomimo ciemności postanowiłam poszukać wyjścia. Najpierw trafiłam do toalety, gdzie na miarę możliwości ogarnęłam wygląd. Następnie znów znalazłam się w jadalni. Usłyszałam cichy szmer. ,,To tylko myszy" pomyślałam i poszłam w przeciwnym kierunku. Szłam, starając się trzymać blisko ścian. W pewnym momencie zatrzymałam się, bo usłyszałam piszczenie. Spojżałam w jego stronę i zobaczyłam kamerę. Z jednej strony ucieszyłam się, że był tam monitoring, ale z drugiej nie chciałam być oskarżona o włamanie. Postanowiłam poszukać biura, no bo w końcu gdzieś ktoś te kamery mósiał obsługiwać. Przeszłam do innego pomieszczenia. Oblepione ono było mnóstwem plakatów i reklam. To był korytarz. Nagle usłyszałam szybkie kroki. Przerażona wbiegłam do jakiejś komórki. Paliło się w niej światło, a na podłodze leżały przyżądy typu mop i zmiotka. Przyległam do ściany i popatrzyłam na drzwi. Obok nich przebiegło coś czerwonego. Usłyszałam gwałtowne pukanie, poczym znów ujżałam to coś. To był Foxy, lis pirat. Ale co robił o tej porze? Upewniłam się, że nikogo nie ma i wyszłam z kryjówki. Znów miałam pecha. Gdy oddaliłam się od schowka, zobaczyłam postać idącą w moją stronę. Nie mogłam zawrócić, więc pobiegłam przed siebie. Wpadłam na metalową ścianę. - Żesz k***a! - krzyknęłam. Obróciłam się. Stworzenie było coraz bliżej. Stałam z szeroko otwartymi oczami czekając na najgorsze. Wtem ściana za moimi plecami gwałtownie się podniosła i ktoś wciągnął mnie do innego pomieszczenia. Zszokowana upadłam na podłogę. Ściana, która potem okazała się drzwiami była noa swoim miejscu. - Kim ty jesteś? - usłyszałam. Obróciłam się i ujrzałam czarnowłosego chłopaka stojącego nade mną. Miał na sobie mundur z połyskującą odznaką po lewej stronie koszuli i czapkę. - J - jestem Amy. -powiedziałam łapiąc go za wyciągniętą rękę i wstałam. - Jesteś tu stróżem nocnym? Pokiwał głową i dopadł przycisku zamykającego jedne z dwóch drzwi. - Skąd się tu wzięłaś? - spytał nieco gniewnie. - Byłam na przyjęciu i... hm, ktoś zrobił mi niezbyt miły żart. - powiedziałam patrząc w podłogę. - Masz szczęście, że jeszcze żyjesz. Chłopak przeglądał kamery. Podeszłam do niego. - Dlaczego te roboty chodzą w nocy? - spytałam. Spojżał na mnie i przysunął metalowe krzesło krzesło. - Usiądź przed nim. - wskazałręką na stary, metalowy wiatrak -Widzę, że wciąż jesteś w szoku. To powinno ci pomóc. Może wreszcie ten skurczybyk się do czegoś przyda, a nie tylko energię zabiera. Zrobiłam to, co mi kazał, a on zaczął mówić. - Tak w ogóle to się nie przedstawiłem. Jestem Ian i prawdopodobnie jako pierwszy pracuję w tej pizzeri. Te roboty, jak zechciałaś je określić to animatroniki. Ktoś żle je zaprojektował i mają włączony tryb nocnej wędrówki. To moja trzecia noc. Od początku pracy wysyła mi informacje jakiś facet. Mówił, że gdy animatron cię zobaczy, to będzie widział nie ciało, a endoszkielet, czyli to, co on sam ma w środku. W związku z tym będzie chciał cię włożyć do jakiegoś kostiumu. Niestety, grozi to śmiercią. - a wszystko to mówił, przeglądając jednocześnie kamery. Podbiegł do prawych drzwi. - Skoro to takie niebezpieczne, to czemu tu jesteś? - Nie mam forsy. - odparł przygnębiony. - Nigdzie indziej nie chcieli mnie przyjąć. - Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?- spytałam nieśmiało. Ciągle nie mogłam przywyknąć do towarzystwa obcego chłopaka. - Hmm, tak. Otwórz szufladę obok siebie. Zrobiłam to, a on kazał mi wyjąć dwie latarki. - Staniesz przy wschodnich drzwiach. Będziesz sprawdzać korytarz i w razie czego zamykać drzwi. Pamiętaj jednak, by nie robić tego za często, bo mamy mało energii. Dobrze? - Tak. - powiedziałam i poszłam na swoje stanowisko. Nikogo nie było. Rozejżałam się po biurze. Panował w nim wielki bałagan. Wszystko było zakurzone, na suficie jakiś pająk podjął się zrobienia domu. Obrazki dziecięce oblegające ściany wisiały krzywo. Na podłodze leżały gazety. - Ktoś tu czasem sprząta? - spytałam patrząc na korytarz. - Nie wiem, ale, jak widzisz jest tu wielki syf. Wiesz, od pierwszej nocy kombinuję, jak by tu uciec animatronikom, gdyby tu weszły. Rozmyślałem nad schowaniem się pod biórko. Jednak to oto arcydzieło uniemożliwiłoby mi to. - pokazał ręką na gęsto uplecioną pajęczynę. - O ja! - powiedziałam śmiejąc się. Po chwili z krzykiem zamknęłam drzwi. - Kurczak? - spytał. Kiwnęłam głową. - Dobra. Już możesz otworzyć, poszła sobie. Błagam, bądź ostrożniejsza, bo oboje źle skończymy. Wróciliśmy do pracy. Ian westchnął. - W poprzedniej lokacji podobno było więcej animatroników. - A... co się z nimi stało? - spytałam. - Nie wiem. Pierwszej nocy były bardzo spokojne, więc przeczytałem kilka gazet. Na jednej z nich było zdjęcie trzech animatronów. Wyglądały podobnie do obecnych, ale były ładniejsze. Dam głowę, że były też inne. Ile masz lat? Bez obrazy. - dodał widząc moją zdziwioną minę. - 16. - A wię powinnaś to pamiętać. Facet wysyłający wiadomości mówił o jakimś ugryzieniu w 87`, gdzie ktoś stracił płat czołowy. Nie jestem z tąd i nic o tym nie wiem. - Ja też. Mieszkam tu dopiero cztery lata. - spojżałam na zegarek - Jest siedem po czwartej. Jak długo jeszcze trwa twoja zmiana? - Dwie godziny. Tak więc widzisz, że animatrony są silne i lepiej nie dać im się złapać. Nagle zobaczyłam coś żółtego. Siedziało obok biórka. Było bardzo niewyraźne. Nie wiem skąd, ale moim oczom ukazał się zamazany napis ,,It`s me". Po chwili to coś znikło. Przetarłam dłońmi obolałe oczy. - C - co to b - było? - spytałam Iana. - Nie wiem, ale już raz go widziałem. - odparł - Uważaj! Czym prędzej zamknęłam drzwi, w których stał kurczak - Chica. Przez następną godzinę pracowaliśmy w ciszy. I w tedy stało się najgorsze. - No nie! Zostało nam 5 % energii. - powiedział spanikowany chłopak - O szóstej animatrony przestają działać, ale chyba nie wytrzymamy tyle. Spojżałam na niego przerażona. - I co teraz? - spytałam. Ian rozejrzał się po biórze. - Schowamy się tam. - wskazał na szfeczkę, której półkę zamieszkiwał telefon - Idź już, schowaj się w rogu. - A co z tobą? - Będę cię osłaniał. - odparł i widząc mój protest popchnął mnie w stronę kryjówki. Wtem zgasło światło. Ja byłam skulona między szafką a ścianą. Ian przysiadł przede mną. W lewych drzwiach zaświeciło dwoje oczu. Usłyszeliśmy melodyjkę. - To freddy. - szepnął. Niedźwiedź ruszył w naszą stronę, śmiejąc się gróbo. Chwycił Iana. Odruchowo złapałam chłopaka za rękę. - Poradzę sobie, Amy. Zostań tu, proszę. - powiedział. Wiedziałam, że boi się. Niedźwiedź wyciągnął go z bióra i poniósł zachodnim korytarzem. Spojżałam na zegarek: 5:58. Usłyszałam krzyk chłopaka. W końcu była szósta. Ostrożnie wstałam i poszłam sprawdzić co się stało. Było już w miarę jasno. Weszłam do schowka i pisnęłam. Ian leżał na podłodze. Miał na sobie maskę niedźwiedzia i dolną część kostiumu. Podeszłam i ostrożnie zdjęłam go. Nogi chłopaka były zmiażdżone. Oczy miał zamknięte. Do oczu nabiegły mi łzy. Dlaczego akurat go mósiało to spotkać? Zginął by mnie ratować. Uciekłam z tamtąd. Znalazłam tabliczkę z napisem EXIT i wybiegłam tylnym wejściem. Obiecałam sobie, że już nigdy nie wrócę do tej ,krainy dziecięcych marzeń", jak zechciały nazwać ją reklamy. + + + + + Dwa dni później poszłam do sklepu po gazetę. Na jej pierwszej stronie widniał mały napis: Poszkodowany strażnik żyje - interwencja osoby z zewnątrz. Uśmiechnęłam się. To na razie koniec. Nie mam zbyt dobrych pomysłów, więc na tym poprzestanę. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż to jedno opowiadanie jako tako się podobało. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach